Contest Chat
by tauruschorus
Summary: May, Drew, Dawn, Kenny, and OCs enter a Pokemon Contest in Floaroma Town, the prettiest place in the Sinnoh region. Could this result in...romance? And what is this chat room for coordinators that they are so excited about? Contestshipping Penguinshipping


**A/N: I'm baaaack! And with a new story! What is it about? Well, you are the ones that picked it…that's right! The moment of truth, the poll on my profile that has been there for months and months, you finally get to hear which one won! –Drum roll- …..BOTH! Didn't expect that did you? In case you have no idea what "both" means, it means that May, Drew, Dawn, Kenny, OC, OC, OC, and OC enter a contest while chatting in a chat room made for Pokemon Coordinators! Crazy isn't it?! Who thinks I can pull it off?! Usually I'd be modest and say that I can't, but I'm going to stay positive and believe in myself. That's what makes a good story, right? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, May, Drew, Dawn, Kenny, Jack, Floaroma Town, etc. I do, however, own Camryn (me XD), Chad, and Janet. Contest Chat, the chatroom? I guess I own that, too. **

**Dedication: I dedicate this story to Mightyena26 for writing beautifully creative and descriptive fanfictions that melt my heart, and being one of my truest friends, to James789, for allowing me to use his OC (original character), Jack, and to Pikachu35 and KeytoDestiny for giving me some ideas in the story and helped revise it. Thanks all of you. **

_Italics for thoughts and dialogue in the chat room, Contest Chat. _

"_**CONTEST CHAT **_

_**The place for all Pokemon Coordinators to interact and learn about Contests!"**_

"Ooh…" a beautiful brunette, May Maple, read through a website she had stumbled upon. _Awesome! A chat room for coordinators! _she thought excitedly. May was a young Pokemon coordinator, about twelve years old.

May's gorgeous sapphire eyes sparkled with happiness. She scrolled down to the link on the page that said "_Sign Up!_" and clicked it. "Hmm, what should my username be…?" she muttered to herself. After about five minutes she came up with something. _Got it! _May typed in "_Torchic10_"in the blank box next to where it said "_Username:_".

May smiled and clicked "_Finish_". _Congratulations! You have just signed up for our chat room for coordinators! Have fun chatting!_ the website read.

"Hmm…" May giggled. She took out her red and white cell phone—similar colors to her bandana—and dialed Drew Rosieur's phone number.

"Hello?" a twelve-year-old boy's voice was heard from the other line.

"Hey, Drew! I just found a really cool website for Pokemon coordinators to talk about contests and stuff like that! Maybe you can get an account?" May said enthusiastically.

"I don't know, May…that's kinda pathetic isn't it?" Drew commented sardonically.

"Well! I don't think it's pathetic…" May trailed off.

Drew flicked his emerald green hair—which was very similar to his eyes—arrogantly while smirking at the computer screen. _Huh. Didn't think May would fall for that…. _He chuckled to himself. "Hey, May?" Drew got May's attention.

"What is it?" May responded. "You have to come up with a username for those things, right?" he asked, forming a plan.

May squinted her sapphire blue eyes in confusion. "Uhh, yeah…why?" her soft voice replied blankly. "What is yours, May?"

"It's…'Torchic10,'" she answered Drew's question, completely clueless to why he would want to know her username when he just called it pathetic. She went on, "'Torchic' because that was my starter Pokemon, and '10' for when I became a coordinator. That's not stupid, is it?" she questioned like a typical bubbly and cheerful girl like herself would.

Drew smirked again as he typed in "Torchic10" the search box of the website, clicked it, and started to type.

May's attention turned back to the computer when it made an alert sound, telling her to check her email. "Hey! I got a message from…'IAmCoordinated'…cool!" May giggled with joy. Her natural excitement was contagious but Drew pretended to keep up his normal arrogant and conceded nature.

May continued, "It says, 'No, I don't suppose your username is that bad, however it doesn't compare to mine…'" May paused, concentrating. Then it dawned on her. "Drew!" she fumed in realization that it was him who had sent her the message.

Drew then burst out in a fit of laughter—very out of character for him, but this was just too good to pass up the opportunity to enjoy.

"Wait a second…" she pondered thoughtfully. "I thought you said it was pathetic!" May interjected, either confused or angry, she couldn't really tell, herself.

"Well did you ever hear of the term, 'gotcha'?" he asked in amusement. "Ugh!" May exclaimed warily and hung up the phone.

A satisfied glint showed in Drew's eyes as he silently hung up the phone.

Contestshippingcontestshippingcontestshipping

_LightsCamrynAction: You seem like a very friendly and caring person, May. _

_Torchic10: Thank you very much, Camryn. And so do you. _

_LightsCamrynAction: Okay, let's stop flattering each other and talk about the next contest in Floaroma Town. Are you going to be competing there? _

_Torchic10: Absolutely! I can't wait! _

There was a knock on the front door of Camryn Knauer's house, followed by her mother, Samantha, calling up to her, "Camyrn, Chad is here!" Camryn smiled to herself. "Okay!" she called back.

_LightsCamrynAction: Awesome! I'll be there, too! Along with one of my friends, I'm going to tell him about it now. _

_Torchic10: Cool! I might get my friends to enter the contest as well! _

Without bothering to knock, Chad Hart opened the door to Camryn's water-themed bedroom and walked in with a casual "Hiya" as a greeting.

"Hey," Camryn replied without turning her head away from the computer screen. "Whatcha doing?" he asked, seeing her undivided attention toward her laptop.

_LightsCamrynAction: I've got to go. See ya later, May! _

_Torchic10: Okay, bye, Camryn! _

Camryn smiled at Chad's curiosity, closed her laptop, and turned her rolling chair to face him. "I found this website for coordinators to associate with other coordinators. It's very fun. I was just talking to a really nice girl, May Maple, and we were talking about the next contest in Floaroma Town. You're competing, right?"

"Gosh," Chad sighed as he sat down on Camryn's bed, leaning against the headboard. "Must you talk so fast? Okay, first, if there's a contest, I'm gonna be in it. You should know that by now. And, second, what website are you talking about?" he asked.

Camryn tilted her head in a slightly annoyed and amused manner. "I suppose I should've known that was what you were going to say; pardon my asking." She giggled as Chad rolled his eyes. "You always do that head tilting thing." Chad observed.

Camryn ran a hand covered with a white fingerless glove through her shoulder-length, dirty blonde hair, ignoring his comment and continued, "One day, I was searching for chat rooms on the Internet, and I found this website called 'Contest Chat' so I clicked it and it turns out it is a chat room made just for coordinators like us," she smiled and her blue-green eyes sparked with joy.

"Awesome!" Chad's curiosity got the best of him. "I'm gonna sign up, too!" his dark chocolate brown eyes burned with excitement.

"I knew you'd say that. You're so predictable." She giggled again upon seeing his annoyed reaction. "Yeah, well maybe you just pay too much attention to people." He suggested with a smirk. _The only person I pay such attention to is you… _Camryn thought to herself. "Whatever," she walked over to the bed with him and lightly punched his shoulder.

Chad closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head. Camryn noticed that Chad's usually spiky black hair was slicked back and looked as if it were shining. "Chad?" she started to ask him. "What?" he replied, staying in his position. "Did you…" she bit her lip to keep her from laughing. "Is your hair…gelled?" she finally finished her sentence. One of his eyes snapped open, surprised. He was afraid she would notice….

"Er…yeah," he closed his eye and a small blush appeared on his face. "My mom's making me go with her and her friends to a stupid fancy restaurant, so my dad put this crap in my hair," he admitted. "And she won't let me wear my vest either." He added, looking annoyed.

Then Camryn looked him over fully. He wasn't wearing the denim vest he usually wore over his light blue t-shirt. However, he was still wearing his normal dark blue jeans and multi-colored sneakers. The silence made Chad open his eyes and notice her studying his appearance intently. "Does it look that bad?" he asked, misreading her staring.

"Huh?!" Chad's voice brought her back from the present. "Oh, no, don't worry, it looks cute." She said casually. Chad stiffened at her words. She was confused to his unexpected action and went through her last sentence to see if she had said anything to offend him. Then she gaped in a panic. _Did I just call him cute?! _

"Uh, I-I mean, you look…o-okay!" she quickly tried to cover herself up, blushing furiously. Chad looked away from Camryn and tried to block out what she just said, blushing as well. "Oh, okay…."

There was a deafening silence.

"So…" Camryn tried to kill the awkwardness. "When are you going with your mom?" she asked, a bit desperately. "Umm, an hour or something. I came here to savor the amount of freedom I have left for the day." He smirked and Camryn laughed. _Good thing he was just as embarrassed as me. He's awful good at changing the atmosphere of an awkward topic. He always knows what to say, doesn't he? _Camryn thought. Then she looked at Chad again, who was trying to balance a pencil he got from her nightstand on his nose. _No, he doesn't_, she smiled.

Stubbornshippingstubbornshippingstubbornshipping

"'Contest Chat?'" Dawn Jenness asked May after she told her about the website for coordinators. "Mhmm!" she responded cheerfully.

"That's so cool," Dawn commented, smiling to herself as a bunch of usernames flashed through her mind. "So you're getting an account, right?" May said to her best friend.

"Well of course…" the blue-haired girl started as she finally came to a decision for a username. She stood up and through her fist in the air triumphantly. "I'll be known as 'TopCoordinator2!'"

"That's great, Dawn!" May said, happily. Then she paused. "'TopCoordinator…_2_'?" she looked into Dawn's royal blue eyes questioningly. "Yeah…" Dawn replied, her face full of seriousness. "Because my mom's a top coordinator so it wouldn't really make sense if I said I was number one you know?" she explained, smiling half-heartedly.

"O-oh, I see…" _I didn't realize that her mother being a top coordinator would effect her like that. _She glanced at Dawn from the corner of her eye, who was excitedly making an account on Contest Chat. _It doesn't seem to upset her, though. _May thought, unsure Dawn's feelings about her mother being a top coordinator. _I'm sure it puts a lot of pressure on her…_

A knock on the door caused May and Dawn to turn their attention over the front of Dawn's pink-and-girly-themed room over at the door. "Are you decent?" the two girls laughed. "Hey, Kenny!" they greeted him cheerfully.

Kenny Taylor then opened the door and walked over to where May and Dawn were sitting on Dawn's fluffy pink comforter. "Hi, May, DeeDee," he smiled at them warmly and sat down beside them. Dawn's eyes narrowed at him with annoyance. "I told you to stop calling me DeeDee!" she yelled at him furiously.

"Oh, come on, chill out," he laughed as Dawn blushed slightly and turned back to the laptop at her knees. Kenny looked over Dawn's shoulder at the computer screen and furrowed an eyebrow. "What's that?" he asked, pointing at the screen, his dark brown eyes filled with curiosity. Dawn turned around and flashed him a dazzling smile. May smiled, too.

"It's a chat room for coordinators. Drew has an account, I have an account, and Dawn just got one! You should get one too, Kenny!" May exclaimed, her blue and white gloved hands curling into fists with excitement. Dawn nodded at Kenny the whole time.

"That sounds fun…" Kenny trailed off in interest. "Hmm!" Dawn giggled joyfully as she proceeded to explore the website. "Okay, I'll get an account," Kenny smiled.

"Yay!" Then Dawn's face hardened in mock seriousness. "You're gonna need a username." Dawn's rubbed her chin in concentration. Kenny stared at her blankly. "What kind of username?" he asked.

"Ooh, how about 'BreloomBoy'?!" May said, suddenly. Dawn and Kenny both sweat dropped. Kenny laughed nervously. "BreloomBoy…?" he repeated uneasily. May pouted. "Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best thing I've ever come up with…"

"I got it!" Dawn shouted, a broad smile playing at her lips. "What is it, Dawn?" Kenny looked hopefully at his childhood friend. "Maybe…'KennyCoordinations'…?" Dawn blushed as she thought that might've not been any better than May's suggestion. "…or something…" she shrugged.

Kenny's expression was thoughtful and then impressed. "I like it," Kenny nodded with a charming smile. _Alright! _Dawn thought. "Cool!" May commented approvingly. Dawn ruffled Kenny's zigzagging chestnut brown bangs playfully, and then handed him the laptop. "What are you waiting for? Get an account!" Dawn ordered, jubilantly.

And he obeyed; earning the name "KennyCoordinations." _Thank you, Dawn. _He thought to himself contently, staring at her beautiful face from the corner of his eye.

Penguinshippingpenguinshippingpenguinshipping

_RapidashUpTheContestHall: Sweet! Is it really that pretty there? _

_TopCoordinator2: Yes! I should know. That was the first time Kenny and I had a battle. _

_KennyCoordinations: That's right. _

_TopCoordinator2: And guess who won that contest? _

_KennyCoordinations: Ugh, DeeDee…_

_TopCoordinator2: KENNY! You even call me that on the Internet! _

_RapidashUpTheContestHall: Okay, okay. Don't kill each other, guys. I'll be at the contest. Can't wait to meet you guys there! Bye!_

_TopCoordinator2: You too! Goodbye!_

_KennyCoordinations: Bye, Janet! _

ExperienceshippingExperienceshippingexperienceshipping

"What? I am a Pokemon _Trainer_, Janet. Translation: I don't enter Pokemon Contests," Jack argued. "Oh, I know. But Pokemon Trainers enter contests all the time…you know, for fun?" Janet Falcon said, trying to convince her boyfriend, Jack Thwaite, to enter a Pokemon Contest with her.

She flashed him a sweet smile, taking a lock of her flowing black curls and twisted it in her fingers. Jack's face softened and he smiled lightly. "You always get me with that face."

"I'll take that as a yes!" she squealed happily and threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her back. "Don't get used to it. This is a one time thing," he added. "Yeah, yeah," she giggled excitedly as she took out a brochure with colorful flowers scattered on the cover along with the words "Floaroma Town" on the cover.

Janet flipped through the pages and stopped to a page that said "Yearly Contest" and Marion, the Sinnoh Region MC for all contests, smiling on it. "Is that the contest we're entering?" Jack asked, taking the brochure in his hands. "Floaroma Town?"

"Yep! It's so beautiful with the flowers and such, I wanted it to be extra special, so I asked you to enter with me," Janet explained. Jack turned to look into her dark green eyes, which were gleaming brightly. "Oh, well, if you'd told me that before then I would've agreed sooner," he said. Janet raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"No," Jack laughed when he saw Janet roll her eyes in response to his joke. She then grabbed his arm and gave it a tug. Come on, then!" she exclaimed and started to run. Jack caught up to her from behind. He chuckled at her sudden excitement. "Where are we going?" he asked, trying to keep his tone intact while keeping his pace with her. As much as he loved her, she was good at making him sweat, which wasn't good in his point of view.

"What do you think?" she started, trying to run faster than him. Janet found it amusing when Jack got worked up. "To enter the contest!"

**A/N: Okay, there is the first chapter to Contest Chat. I've been working on this for a long time now, ever since PokeKids 1 came out! So, I've put a lot of effort into this. My writer's block RAN AWAY! But now the ideas are dying to come out of me! So you'll get to see a decent amount of oneshots, much of this story, and PokeKids 3! I really don't know what I will be writing soon, but I just know that there is going to be something. The ideas in my head are practically screaming to get out and onto paper! And is it me or did someone else get cured by writer's block by randomly crying over Misty Waterflower leaving Pokemon? It sure did work for me. I miss her so much, expect Pokeshipping fictions from me, too! I hate to bother you, but it would mean so much to me if you would review and tell me how this story is so far and your opinions and comments about anything in it. It would help me and also make me happy XD **

—**Wendy (a Kenny fangirl) **

**BY THE WAY! If you're a Penguinshipper, go read Mightyena26's fanfictions! Go, right now! She and Misty Waterflower are my inspiration for this story! READ HER STORIES!…Thank you. XD **


End file.
